


El tiempo se acaba

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Curses, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Father Figures, Self-Doubt, Self-Sacrifice, Survivor Guilt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personajes. Spoilers hasta la cuarta temporada.





	El tiempo se acaba

**El tiempo se acaba**

** _Firework – Katy Perry_ **

_Capitán Lance. _

Era una palabra buena; había hecho reír a su padre, y al mismo tiempo lo había hecho orgulloso. Como todo lo que se refería a Sara.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde entonces; y el tiempo era algo que Sara todavía tenía dificultades a entender, a pesar de sus desesperadas tentativas de tratar de salvarlo.

Su padre y Laurel, y Rip y Leonard, y Stein y Jax.

Personas que se habían ido, algunas para siempre y otras no. Personas que le hacía falta recordar todos los días, o iba a fallar su tarea.

Pero su padre le había enseñado todo lo que le hacía falta saber, la Liga la había entrenado y Rip le había dado una misión.

Iba a seguir luchado para todo lo que había perdido, así que no iba a perder ningún otro.

** _Ice queen – Within Temptation_ **

Ser un criminal siempre había sido tan fácil por él.

Lo definía, lo justificaba de alguna manera.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar; era un criminal, al final, y criminales nunca hacen lo correcto.

Leonard había tenido dificultades dejando entender a Rory donde estuviera el confine. 

Que tenían la posibilidad por algo más, que podían irse fuera del mapa para tratar y vivir vidas que les habían sido negado a casa.

Y mientras realizaba que estaba a punto de morir, su último pensamiento fue a él; su amigo, su hermano, la única familia que tenía. La única cosa capaz de derretir su hielo.

Pero Rory iba a estar bien, también sin él. Leonard tenía que confiar que era tanto una leyenda como todos los otros, aún más.

Conocían el bien y el mal, al final; y si él se estaba redimiendo, no había nadie que no pudiera.

** _Get this party started – Pink _ **

Quemar.

Todos tenían que quemar.

Rory se había hecho pasar entre el calor de las llamas, del alcohol, de una vida pasada corriendo, y ahora de alguna manera se sentía atrapado.

Atrapado de los vistazos que los otros le echaban, atrapado de lo ser visto como el tipo malo, siendo burlado y tratado como si no fuera capaz de nada sino que reaccionas con esas llamas que anhelaba.

No estaba justo.

Cerró los ojos y vio su casa quemar. Sonrió.

Trató de imaginar esa jodida nave temporal hacer lo mismo, y algo se sintió raro dentro de él.

Gruñó, tomando otro sorbo de la botella. La quemazón todavía se sentía bien.

Tal vez, dijo a sí mismo, estar afuera del mapa en ese aparato volante no estaba tan malo.

Saciaba su sed de fuego, al menos.

** _Hear me – Kelly Clarckson_ **

Nate pensó que todo hubiera sido por nada.

Todos los planes que había hecho, el hombre en que había vuelto, el poder que había ganado.

La posibilidad de ir afuera del mapa, saliendo al mundo y viendo la historia desenredarse frente a sus ojos; no había nada mejor que el hombre pudiera esperar.

Pero mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo que había pasado dejando su imaginación viajar atrás en los siglos, realizó que había algo que el hombre que había sido tenía, que a él le faltaba: bendita ignorancia.

Le habría gustado haber tomado decisiones diferentes, le habría gustado no haber amado en primer lugar, porque si eso era como se sentía, dolía demasiado para convivir con so.

Le hacía falta una pausa de la nave y de los otros, le hacía falta estar en un lugar diferente, donde la cara de Amaya no pudiera llegar a perseguirlo.

No existía algo como cambiar la historia: no iba a tenerla de vuelta.

** _Stars – Cranberries _ **

Descubrir que había aparecido de la nada no había sido fácil.

Había sido atroz, la había hecho sentir como si no tuviera derecho de vivir, de ser, de _sentir_.

Descubrir que era la mujer que era por una elección mecánica, era algo enteramente diferente.

Había empezado a ir afuera del mapa y ver las personas de manera enteramente diferente.

Bien, no personas per se; sólo ella.

Sara tenía millones de fallas. Era insubordinada e instintiva, arrogante a veces e incontrolable.

Y aunque todas fueran cosas que la directora Sharpe despreciaba y trataba de corregir, había descubierto que, en cambio, Ava las encontraba maravillosas, y que podría haber aprendido fácilmente a amarlas.

** _Hands of sorrow – Within Temptation_ **

No entendían; ninguno de ellos lo hacía.

Había sido un forajido y un mentiroso demasiado tiempo para volver a su honestad, porque esa honestad pertenecía a un hombre que ya no existía.

No se trataba para nada de venganza, no lo había sido desde mucho tiempo; había perdido respecto, y ahora había perdido todo en la consciencia que no iban a regresarle su familia, pero ni siquiera eso importaba.

Le hacía falta estar allí y luchar para que otras familias fueran salvas, para que el tiempo guardara su integridad, y evitar que saliera afuera del mapa y cambiara, haciendo algo diferente del futuro.

Todo en la historia tenía que quedarse igual, Rip lo había aprendido en su piel.

Su dolor también.

** _I don’t wanna miss a thing – Aerosmith_ **

Merecía una seguna posibilidad.

A Ray ni siquiera le importaba mucho de la tentativa de Zari de psicoanalizarlo, pero lo más lo pensaba, lo más tenía sentido.

No podía ser real; la había visto, una marioneta en las manos de su padre, sus poderes al servicio de algo demasiado cruel para pensarlo. Ray había visto a una chica que merecía una segunda posibilidad, sólo porque nada de lo que había ocurrido era realmente su culpa.

Pero y si...

Tenía que enfrentarlo, y pronto. Estaba feliz que Nora Darhk siguiera estando en algún lugar afuera del mapa, dondequiera fuera, y no era por ningún sentido de heroísmo.

Sentía algo por ella.

Estaba acabado.

** _Unwanted – Avril Lavigne_ **

El columpio iba y venía, iba y venía.

Zari miraba a su madre y miraba a sí misma, y quería gritar.

Quería coger esa mujer y correr, y pasar todo el tiempo que podía con ella, pero no osaba.

Si lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría sido capaz de dejarla ir, y no podía.

Un año la había cambiada mucho; ya no era una marginada, tenía un lugar donde volver, tenía una especie de familia.

Había sido sacada de su tiempo adusto y llevada afuera del mapa, sin lugar ni tiempo, donde podía fingir que nada hubiera pasado ya.

Zari miró de vuelta a su madre, silenciosa.

No importaba que año fuera; todavía, dolía como el infierno.

** _Fairytale’s gone bad – Sunrise Avenue_ **

Habría muerto de todas formas; su conexión con Firestorm era lo único que lo guardaba vivo; Jax habría sido matado, y entonces ambos habrían muerto.

Se lo habían dicho todos infinitas veces, y todavía Jax no podía evitar de sentirse culpable como el infierno.

Les faltaba, claro; pero ninguno podía realmente comprender lo que Martin y él habían compartido, lo que Firestorm significaba por ellos. Como tener otra entera parte de sí mismo, alguien con quien siempre poder contar, alguien que ahora se había ido.

Se sentía mutilado.

Jax miró alrededor el Waverider y suspiró.

Ya no estaba justo esconderse afuera del mapa y saltar de periodo de tiempo en periodo de tiempo tratando de evitar su dolor.

“Eso es todo por Firestorm.” dijo en alta voz, sorprendido de cuanto hiciera mal. “Adiós, Grey.”

** _Impossible – Shontelle _ **

Se lo había dicho a Sara que no habría tenido que estar allí.

No debería haberse unido a esos locos y su perseguir monstruos como si de verdad pudieran significar algo en el gran esquema de las cosas.

John lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido; no había algo como salvar el mundo, no había algo como salvar las personas en eso. Siempre había seguido adelante día tras día, enfrentando el mal como venía y erradicándolo del mundo, siempre sabiendo que era demasiado poco para escaparse.

Aún ahora, saltando en el tiempo y afuera de los mapas de los hombres, no podía engañarse y creer de haber realmente aventajado sus demonios.

Estaba postergando, y estaba tratando de ayudar como podía por el tiempo que le quedaba antes que lo alcanzaran.

Sólo tenía que no apegarse; todo a su alrededor, había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás, estaba destinado a quemar en el infierno.

No habría tenido que estar allí.


End file.
